Judith Freudenthal
Judith Freudenthal was an author of Forever Knight fan fiction. She also wrote an episode guide to the series. ::For an alphabetical list of ''Forever Knight-related material by this author, please see Category:Works by Judith Freudenthal.'' Fan Fiction The following stories are listed chronologically by the date posted or published. 1995 * "The Cure" (March) * "Brokenhearted" (May) * "Dawn to Dusk" (May) * "Tough Jobs" (May) * "Blind Man's Bluff" (May) * "My Partner the Vampire" (May) * "Christmas Spirit" (December) * "Curiousity" (December) * "Spirit Walk" * "Tracy's Very Bad Day" 1996 * "The Last Song" (February) * "The Price of Love" (February) * "Valentine Surprize" (February) * "Unseen Scenes - Avenging Angel" (February) * "An Uncertain Future" (March) * "Chocolate" (March) * "Painful Secrets" (April) * "Surprize in the Morgue" (April) * "A New Future" (May) * "Courage" (May) * "Cursed" (May) * "A Final Future" (May) * "Into the Future" (May) * "Hope for the Future" (May) * "An Interesting Night" (May) * "Nightmare" (July) * "I Still Believe in You " (August) * "Love Advice" (August) * "What to do with an angst ridden vampire" (August) * "Anniversary" (September) * "Natalie Lambert, Vampire Researcher" (October) * "Trick or Treat" (November) * "The Best Gift of All" (December) * "The Giving Season" (December) * "Eternal Friends?" * "Sunbed" * "Turkey Day" * "Waiting for the Sunrise" 1997 * "Dressed for Success" * "Help Me Hold On" * "Miss Piggy Visits the Raven" * "Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong?" * "Knee Deep in Trouble" * "Snack Hell" * "Sorrow and Joy" * "Twist of Fate" 1998 * "A Valentine's Day Story" (February) * "Close Call Scene " (March) * "Natalie's Bad Morning" (May) * "A Halloween Surprise" (October) * "The Truth Shall Set You Free" (October) * "Christmas Joy" (December) * "Finding the Perfect Gift" (December) 1999 * "Valentine's Day Blues" (February) * "A Peek Inside" (February) * "Shall We Dance?" (April) * "Surprise Request" (April) * "The Power of Dreams" (May) * "Love" (August) * "Man's Crisis of Identity During the Latter Half of the 20th Century" (December) * "Catalogs Can Be Educational" * "The Dangers of Mopping" * "A Little Fun With Magic" * "Movie Night" * "Devastation" * "Sundae Fun" 2000 * "Anniversary" * "The Card" * "Chubby Bunny" * "Friends, Movies, Aliens, Who Needs Anything More?" * "Transitions" * "Old Friends" * "Just When I Thought I Knew..." * "Sleep Deprived Insanity" * "My Friday the 13th Full Moon Challenge story" * "Survival" * "TLC" * "A Unique Design" * "Untitled Nick and Lacroix story" 2001 * "Family Secrets" * "Fun at the Loft" * "A Good End to a Bad Night" * "Halloween Fun at the Morgue" * "Heaven on Earth" * "In My World" * "A Lesson for the Community" * "Miracles" * "Terror From the Sky" 2002 * "Amazed" * "The Big Surprise" * "Coffee Surprise" * "Tango" 2003 * "Rebirth" * "Scars of the Heart" Fan Non-Fiction * Judith Freudenthal's Forever Knight Episode Guide Freudenthal